Skydiving is a popular sport that includes many variants and competitions such as swooping, accuracy, wing suiting, and formation diving. The competitions depend on performing complex maneuvers that optimize speed, elevation, parachute deployment time, and/or limb position. Additionally, the military use of skydiving depends on precision timing and coordinated teamwork for flawless execution during military operations or airshow exhibitions.
Control of trajectory during skydiving requires the skydiver to move their limbs (i.e., arms, legs) to control their trajectory and maneuver while falling. However, the skydiver presently has to rely on trial and error while falling in order to maneuver. In other words, the skydiver initially adjusts their limb position and determines the response to their trajectory based on the limb position adjustment. The skydiver repeats this until the maneuver has been accomplished. This is not an accurate method for trajectory control.